


A Heart Divided

by lyssa747



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Hand Jobs, Multi, Orgasm, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyssa747/pseuds/lyssa747
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porn with no plot.</p><p>Written for my lovely Emma as a Christmas gift~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Heart Divided

Tessa Gray had learned many, many things since coming to the London Institute. She had learned fighting skills. She'd learned how to better control her abilities. She'd learned about the Nephilim and demons and warlocks and everything in between.

But above all, she learned that the heart could be split. It was, indeed, possible to love more than one person simultaneously. Tessa would not choose one man, as Lucie had in Charles Dicken's beloved novel, _A Tale of Two Cities._ She would have them both, because choosing one would be impossible. She would have Jem _and_ Will, because she had enough love for both of them.

Jem and Will would not have to squander for Tessa's heart. They would both have it. It would be shared, just as their souls were one through their  _parabatai_ bond.

“James... William... Oh!” Tessa groaned as Jem fingered her clitoris with gentle, precise hands. Everyone one of his moves was deliberate, planned out. Will, on the other hand, pressed rough, insistent kisses onto the back of her neck with unplanned, sloppy intensity.

There was such a stark difference between the two  _parabatai._ Will was dark in all the ways that Jem was light. Jem, gentle, Will, rough. Jem smelled like the  _yin fen_ that he couldn't live without, all burnt sugar and sweetness, whereas Will had a distinct scent of dirt, blood, and sweat.

They were two sides of the same coin, night and day, yin and yang. Without one, the other was not as beautiful. Without one, the other could not exist.

Will pulled the pins from Tessa's hair, letting it fall around her face in thick waves. “I like you better with your hair down, Tess,” Will said, his voice thick and smoky.

“As do I,” Jem agreed, his usually calm and serene voice turned urgent. Jem's hands went to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Will followed, never taking his mouth away from Tessa's neck. They were a cluster of hot, sweaty bodies pressed against each other. Tessa could not tell whose limbs were whose, but she could tell whose mouth was whose. Will's mouth was insistent, pressing kisses onto her mouth and Jem's neck. Jem was unhurried, one delicate hand moving over Tessa's body slowly, over the curves of her breasts and her hips, the other pleasuring Will's hard cock.

Will gasped against Tessa's neck as Jem fingered his slit. His grip on Jem's arm tightened, leaving red marks as his nails tore at the skin. Tessa moved her hands over to Jem's cock, wanting to give him the same pleasure that he was giving Will. She moved her hands along his cock, the pre-come lubricating her hands and his piece. Jem grunted in pleasure.

“I'm coming,” Will panted, and Tessa turned her head to press a kiss against his mouth, biting his lip gently as she did. She took over Will's cock as Jem moved on to her, biting the skin of her neck and fingering her clitoris urgently, no longer methodical and deliberate. Tessa groaned, momentarily unable to concentrate on anything but Jem, as she approached on orgasm. Will, already having come, was sucking softly on Jem's neck, one hand pleasuring Jem's cock, the other running through Jem's hair.

Tessa reached the climax of her orgasm and gasped. Her entire body felt tingly, her clitoris nearly throbbed with pleasure, her head felt light and her vision blurred. It felt  _so good_ , and she was sure she couldn't have climaxed had not both Jem and Will been here. She nearly blacked out.

She panted as she came down, laying back against the deep blue, silk sheets. She watched as Will led Jem to the climax, sucking softly on the tip of his cock. Jem arched back, his hands gripping Will's dark hair. He screamed, a gravelly, drawn out scream as he came, come coating Will's chest as he sat up with a smirk.

Will shot Tessa a glance and smirked as Jem laid down beside her. “I always heard that warlocks are wild in bed. Now I can vouch for that.”

“I'm not  _wild_ ,” Tessa protested, brushing stray strands of her thick, brown hair away from her face. “I just-” Will smiled and leaned down to kiss her, his hands cupping her breasts.

As Will finished, propping himself up next to Tessa, she glanced over at Jem. His pupils were dilated, his silver hair a messy halo. Tessa had never seen him look more wild. She felt a twinge go through her lower body.

“We should clean up,” Jem said after a few moments of silence. “I would hate for poor Sophie to have to clean these sheets...” 

There was a scratching at the door, and all three of them simultaneously blurted out, “Church.”

“That damned cat...” Will said, standing up and plucking an article of clothing from the plethora of clothes on the floor of Jem's bedroom.

Tessa smiled, feeling giddy from the adrenaline of the orgasm. Her boys.  _Hers._ And she loved them more than anything else in the entire universe.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever posted to AO3, or any website for that matter. Feedback is very much appreciated!! c:


End file.
